Ravel Phenex
Ravel Phenex is the younger sister of Riser Phenex, the youngest sibling of the Phenex Clan, and a former member of her brother's peerage. Like her older brother, she has inherited the powers of the Phoenix, and possesses the power of fire, wind, and immortality. Appearence Ravel is a young girl with blonde hair and dark blue eyes. Her hair is tied in twin ponytails with large, drill-like curls, with blue ribbons keeping them in place. The front of her hair has several bangs hanging over her forehead, with a V-shaped fringe hanging over the bridge of her nose. Her initial outfit consists of a light purple dress with dark purple accenting and a blue bow at the front. At the back, three feather-like extentions mimicking a bird's tail protrude from the dress, which, when combined with her wings of fire, give her a bird-like appearance. Upon transferring to Kuoh Academy, she wears the Kuoh Academy girls' uniform, with the addition of a black sweater over her dress shirt. In the anime, Ravel wears a long, pink dress with white frills and a magenta bow in the front. At her brother's engagement party, she wears a purple dress with matching gloves and black boots, and holds a pink folding fan. Of the girls in the Occult Research Club, Ravel's breasts are of modest size, being nearly the same size as Asia's. Personality In her introductory volume, Ravel is shown to be very loyal to her older brother, as she is seen diligently obeying his authority. She strongly believes that her brother is so powerful, no one could ever possibly defeat him. However, after witnessing his crushing defeat at the hands of Issei, she becomes attracted to him, and later falls in love with him as the series progresses, albeit with tsundere tendencies. In truth, she does not really mind being one of Issei's "servants", or otherwise his "concubines", just as long as she can continue to be by his side. It is highly possible that she will trade herself to become one of Issei's Bishops when he gains peerage, for she only wishes to be of use to him. History Ravel is the youngest child among the four Phenex siblings and the only daughter of the Phenex Family. She became Riser's Bishop some point before the series. Plot The Red Dragon Emperor's Awakening Ravel makes her first appearance in Volume 2 during Riser's visit to the Occult Research Club in the latter's attempt to make Rias reconsider their arranged marriage. She later reappears in her brother's Rating Game against Rias as one of the remaining members that were not eliminated. However, she was forced to retreat after Issei activates the Boosted Gear Gift in a combination attack with Yuuto's Sword Birth. She is later seen in her brother's engagement party, witnessing Issei defeating her brother. Birth of the Breast Dragon Emperor Ravel appears in Volume 5 at the party during the Young Devils Gathering (accompanied by Isabela), where she explains to Issei about her brother's then-current condition and that she is now a "free" Bishop after her mother traded her from her brother's peerage. It is at this point that she starts calling Issei "Issei-sama", following the latter's request to be called by his first name. In Volume 6, Ravel appears in the television station the Gremory Team were at, handing Issei her handmade cake and running out of embarrassment after Issei complimented her much to the other girls' displeasure. The Heroic Oppai Dragon In Volume 7, Ravel helps Issei and Rias in another of their Oppai Dragon campaign. Azazel mentions at the end of Volume 9 that Ravel is transferring to Kuoh Academy as a first-year student, alongside Gasper and Koneko (the latter in which she has a love/hate relationship), and later moves into the Hyoudou Residence in Volume 10 just so that she could spend more time with him. At the beginning of Volume 11, she becomes Issei's manager in the Underworld due to the latter's show gaining popularity among the children. Later on in the end, she starts crying after realizing that Issei is dead upon seeing his pawn pieces. In Volume 12, she was encouraged by her two brothers to cheer up. Later on, she, along with the rest of the Occult Club, were elevated upon Issei's reappearance, and later congratulated him on passing his Middle-Class Promotion and says she wants to go on a date with him. Powers & Abilities Ravel has yet to reveal her abilities. However, it is highly likely she shares her clan's abilities of fire and immortality. Also, given the fact that she's a Bishop, it can be assumed she has an impressive amount of magical powers. Though in a manga side-story, she is shown to be capable of blowing off half of her brother Riser's head away with a single attack. Trivia *According to Riser, the reason why he turned Ravel into one of his servants is because he wanted a "little sister-type" girl in his harem (he dissociates himself being a person with a sister complex). This is further explained in one of the manga's side chapters, where he also claimed he wanted a tsundere type. *In the anime, Ravel's breasts are slightly reduced. References Category:Devil Category:Bishop Category:Phenex Clan Category:Female Characters Category:Occult Research Club Category:72 Pillars Category:Characters Category:Riser's Peerage Category:Kuoh Academy Category:Issei's Harem Category:Hyoudou Residence